


You doing Threesomes?

by lady emebalia (emebalia)



Series: Nick the Hooker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, POV Original Character, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emebalia/pseuds/lady%20emebalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hooker who needs money meets the Winchesters who need a third man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick shouldn't be out here. Okay, he should because the rent was due in four days and in the jar on the upper shelf only was Aiden's part of the rent so far and their landlord just waited for a reason to throw them out. Hadn't been pleased when he'd found out that the two young men sharing the apartment were a) gay and b) hookers. The only way for Nick to sink lower in Mr. Douchebag's opinion would to actually become Aiden's boyfriend.

Working the streets wasn't fun in good weather but it was even less fun in the brisk September air and on top of that a drizzling rain had started half an hour ago. Nick clasped his arms around his torso in the hope to keep some warmth in his body. The plain white t-shirt didn't help against the wind and wet it even got worse. Stomping his feet he looked around to find just a few other lonely losers desperation had drawn out this night. Whoever could afford it stayed at home but Nick couldn't afford it.

So when the headlights of a car appeared at the end of the street and made their way slowly down his way, past the other hookers who presented themselves, Nick plastered a smile on his face and pushed out his chest like he was on a wet t-shirt contest and not developing pneumonia any second now.

The car didn't stop for anybody and now Nick could make out more of it, big and black it screamed Bad Guy. Nick smiled to himself. Probably some teenager who desperately tried to be bad-ass. It happened. The last one had been there on a dare. Couldn't even say the word "blowjob" without blushing.

A deep rumble filled the air and then the black beast stopped right next to him and Nick leaned forward to the passenger side window. Okay, not a teenager on a dare, this guy really was bad-ass.

Doing this job for a while now Nick had learned the basic rule to survive on the streets. When a car stopped he had about a minute, give or take, to decide if he wanted to get in the car or not. With the wrong guy really bad things could happen. The tricky question he had to answer in that short minute was: Is this the wrong guy?

At first glance the man behind the wheel looked like the wrong guy. Around thirty, leather jacket and a shit-eating grin on his face. He openly sized Nick up and the way he sucked in his bottom lip he liked what he saw. Like a predator.

"What's on the menu?" He asked with a whiskey-rough voice that made Nick shiver and not from the cold.

"Whatever you want." Casually Nick rested his forearms on the window frame. "As long as you can pay."

He rattled off his prizes and silently hoped that this guy wanted more than a quick blowjob in a back alley. That would only get him fed for a day or two, he was too cold and hungry to laugh about the pun intended, and if he didn't get some cash soon he'd lose his place to sleep as well.

"I can pay." The man shifted and fished something out of his jacket, a wad of worn bank notes with a rubber band wrap around them.

Nick licked his lips. "What do you want?"

"The whole menu, the whole night."

Okay, wrong guy or not, there was no way Nick wouldn't get in the car. Sometimes you have to take a risk, right?

"You pay for the room and we have a deal."

"Awesome." The man leaned over and the passenger side door swung open. Nick slid in the seat and instantly soaked in the warmth of the car. Getting out of the cold and the rain alone was totally worth it.

The guy studied him for a second longer and didn't start the car just yet.

"One last question." The man said and Nick wondered what kink he had. For the right prize he'd do almost everything.

"Yeah?"

"You doing threesomes?"

Nick had never done a threesome before, that only doubled the wrong guy risk. For a second he was about to bolt from the car but he needed the money.

"Sure." He uncramped his fingers, forced them to lay relaxed in his lap. "But that costs extra."

Something in his voice must have given him away because the man turned towards him.

"If that's not your thing, that's okay." He said with just a hint of disappointment. "I'll find somebody else." He waved at the nearly empty street and the few hookers he'd passed by earlier. Nick was his first and probably only choice, that much was clear.

Making up his mind Nick caught the man's hand mid-air and brought it to his lips. Looking him in the eye he ghosted a kiss on the tips of the fingers.

"You got a room?" Nick asked in a well-practiced husky voice. It didn't take much afford, though. Seeing him up close the man was gorgeous. Full lips, bright eyes and a face like a Greek god. As far as Nick could tell in the poor light of the car the man had a well build body, too.

"Yeah, we already have a room." A childlike grin spread over his face, lightened it up. With a purr the engine came to life.

There were a few places near by frequently used by the hookers, rooms rented by the hour with no questions asked but the man turned the car in the other direction. They drove in silence for several minutes but with every mile the anxiety in Nick grew. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Where is your room?" He finally asked when they reached the outskirts of the town.

"It's a bit outside." The man stated the obvious. This was a really bad idea, Nick decided. "The Trucker's Inn?"

Nick knew that place. Like the not very imaginative name hinted it was a place mostly frequented by truckers passing through.

"You're not from here?"

"No, me and my …" There was a short pause. "... boyfriend, we're just passing through. Don't worry, I'll take you back to town in the morning."

"Okay." Nick nodded and breathed a little easier. Despite the bad-ass attitude this man didn't trigger any wrong guy bells. Yet.

They reached the inn and the car stopped at the far end of the building. There was light behind the windows of the last room but the next three rooms were dark. Nick doubted that anybody would hear or care about what would happen back here.

"You got a name?" The man asked into the silence of the car.

"What?" Nick blinked at him not sure what the question was.

"I don't want to call you boy or something like that all night." The man grinned at him. "So give me a name or I'll dub you Cornelius."

"Nick." He swallowed thickly. "Just call me Nick." It was an enough run-of-the-mill name to be safe.

"Okay, Nick it is." He clicked his tongue. "I'm Dean. Let's get inside, Sam's waiting." With that he got out of the car and Nick followed him. Now he noticed how tall Dean actually was, sitting it hadn't been that obvious, and yes, he was well build. Nick did like what he saw but it pitched the anxiety up again. This man could overpower him easily if he wanted to.

In his mind Nick tried to picture the boyfriend. He was probably the complete opposite of Dean, smaller, with softer features, maybe even the flamboyant kind. It was cliché, Nick knew that, but clichés didn't come out of nowhere, right?

"Dean?" A voice greeted them as soon as Dean opened the door. "Where have you been, man? Getting me all horny with that text messages and then you're not here. What the hell?"

Nick followed Dean inside but stopped short when he saw the other man. He was sitting on the big double bed but stood up when he spotted Nick. And he stood up and up and up. He was even taller than Dean. And broader around the shoulders.

"Sam, this is Nick." Dean introduced him. "Thought we could spice things up a little bit."

At first Sam looked confused. Then his gaze darkened and he really looked at Nick, taking him in from head to toe, and an almost feral grin spread on his face.

"I like the way you're thinking."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick stood in the middle of the room and fought against the urge to wrap his arms around himself. Not because of the hungry looks the two men threw at him but because of the cold. He shivered in his wet clothes.

Sam stepped closer and reached for his arm but stopped short just before he made skin contact. Nick gave a short but surprised nod, usually his customers didn't care that much about his feelings, and a warm hand stroked up his arm.

  
"You're all cold and wet." Sam gasped when he reached the fabric of the t-shirt.

"I think I was about to get my clothes off anyway." With a smooth movement Nick got rid of the shirt. "It'll dry until morning."

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow and turned to Dean.

"We have all night." Dean practically purred and placed a kiss on Sam lips. Then he stepped around Nick and traced the lines of the muscles in his back from the neck slowly down to his lower back. His fingers lingered there for a moment and then he gave the waist band of Nick's jeans a short tuck. Taking the hint Nick took them off and stood now completely naked between the two men.

"I like what I see." Sam closed the distance between them, hands gently caressing Nick's front while Dean did the same to his back.

"Sammy, take your shirt off." Dean said between kisses to Nick's neck. Relaxing slightly Nick leaned back against Dean's strong chest. The warmth slowly returned to his body and sandwiched between this two men his cock started to take interest.

With a smirk Sam took off his shirt and revealed a chiseled chest and a well-defined six-pack. Okay, Nick had to admit he had worse customers before.

Making his way with open mouth kisses up his neck Dean reached Nick's earlobe.

"Kiss him." He whispered in Nick's ear. "And then work your way down. Slowly."

Nick took Sam's face in both hands and leaned in for the kiss. He let Sam explore his mouth for a moment before he caught Sam's bottom lip between his lips and sucked. Sam groaned deep in his throat and Nick did it again.

"He likes it a bit rough." Dean's whispered voice sent shivers through Nick's body. Nick let go of Sam's lip and worked his way kissing and nibbling along the jawline and down his throat. He placed a wet kiss on the tattoo over strong muscle and then went down for the nipple. Rolling the other one between his fingers he pleasured both of them for a moment. Above Nick's head Dean was stroking the side of Sam's face, kissing him while Sam made more of those sweet little noises. Nick switched mouth and fingers, now a little more confident he used a bit more teeth on the nipple and Sam arched into the touch.

"Get him naked." Came Dean's instruction from above. With Sam holding on to Dean for support they got Sam out of his jeans and underwear and Nick sank to his knees in front of him. He paused for a moment and looked around for his pants to get a condom.

"Here." Dean pressed one in his hand and clicked the lid of a bottle of lube open. "Let's drive him nuts. Don't let him come too soon."

Sam threw his head back with a frustrated groan but Dean only smirked.

"Sure can do." Nick's smirk matched Dean's while he ripped the package open.

With one last stroke through Nick's hair Dean changed position and stood now behind Sam. A little weak in the knees the taller man's head rested perfectly in the crook of Dean's neck and his back spooned against Dean's chest. He pushed his hips forward reminding Nick of his job.

Nick wrapped his hand around the base of Sam's cock and ran his tongue flat along the underside up to the tip. Circling around the head he looked up and found both men staring down at him with dark eyes. With a grin he placed a little kiss on the top and went to work in earnest.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean's hand moving between Sam's cheeks and a small cry from Sam told him when Dean had found the prostate. Within minutes they had Sam writhing and keening between them. Sam reached up with one arm, cupping Dean's head, and the other hand landed on Nick's hair but Sam was too far gone to do more than hold on to him. The only thing holding Sam upright was his lover's solid body behind him with his hand on Sam's chest.

"Dean … please … I'm gonna …" Eyes closed and head lolling on Dean's shoulder Sam was far from coherent.

"Not yet." Over Sam's shoulder Dean caught Nick's eye silently ordering him to draw it out. With lazy strokes of his fist at the base of Sam's cock and slowly licking around the head Nick waited until Sam had calmed down a bit before he drove him right back to the edge. Dean matched his pace and together they hold Sam right there on the edge for several minutes.

"Dean … please … please …" Sam was reduced to babbling now and finally Dean gave Nick a small nod.

Nick took Sam's cock in his mouth as far as he could and hollowed his cheeks while he rolled Sam's balls with his other hand. Sam cried out and bucked his hips while Dean's fingers were working deep inside him.

"Come on, Sammy. Those pretty lips around your cock. So pretty. Gonna make you come." Dean murmured into Sam's neck, plastering him with kisses. "Come on my fingers. Come in his mouth, Sammy."

"Dean!" With one last cry Sam went rigid, legs shaking he jerked his hip uncontrolled and came deep in Nick's throat.

"That's it, Sammy. So good." Dean stroke Sam's hair and for a moment the two men just stood there while Sam caught his breath.

By then Nick's own erection begged for attention and he dropped his hand get himself release but Dean caught on to that.

"Don't touch yourself." He ordered and obedient but with a frustrated growl Nick let go of his cock. Dean guided Sam to the bed where Sam made himself comfortable. Stretched out and with that blissful expression on his face he was gorgeous.

"You have to try that mouth." He said with a lazy grin and a nod in Nick's direction and Nick actually blushed.

"I will." Dean kissed him. "Later."

Dean, who hadn't lost one piece of clothing so far and for some reason that nearly made Nick come right then, palmed the quite obvious bulge through his jeans and turned to Nick.

"Nick. Bed. Hands and knees." Dean handed the bottle of lube over. "Open yourself up."

Nick got into position next to Sam who scooted up until he sat with his back against the headboard so he had everything in view. His gaze wandered over Nick's body, lingered on his nearly painful erected cock and then left him to settle on Dean standing at the end of the bed.

Nick didn't need much stretching but feeling Dean's eyes on him and his fingers working his own hole open, Nick made a show of fingering himself. Quickly he was up to three and he didn't need to fake the moans forming needy in his throat. He wanted Dean to fuck him, needed him deep inside him, needed to come. Now.

"Jesus." Dean breathed behind him. Nick couldn't see him but the hasty rustling of clothes told him that Dean finally got naked too. The mattress dipped and then there were hands on his hips, holding him steady.

On Dean's command Nick let go of his hole. The muscles clenched around emptiness and Nick couldn't help the low whimper escaping his lips. Next to him Sam chuckled in his deep voice which went right to his groin.

"Somebody is in need of a good fuck." Sam observed. Getting up to kneel beside Nick he stroke the other man's throat and neck while Dean got in position behind Nick.

"I can do that." Dean sounded confident and Nick silently begged him to just do it.

Nick had barely time to brace himself. He felt the tip of Dean's cock against his hole and then Dean went in with one smooth thrust.

"Holy shit, you're tight." Dean stilled for a moment, fully seated, giving Nick time to adjust to the feeling of stretched and full and hot.

"Okay?" Dean leaned forward, his chest against Nick's back, and placed little kisses behind Nick's earlobe.

Nick nodded and fisted the sheets.

"Move. Please." He gritted out, his cock bobbing with every little movement begging for attention more than ever. Sam's hands and mouth were all over him now, leaving hot trails of kisses on his back, fingers pinching his nipples and ghosting over his stomach but to Nick's frustration they never touched his cock.

Slowly Dean bottomed out, almost all the way, before he thrust back in. He did that a few times, brushing Nick's prostate in sweet torture every time, before he set a faster rhythm.

"Sammy, jack him off." Dean grunted out between harsh breaths and Nick almost cried in relief when Sam's big hand wrapped around his penis. "Wanna feel him come. Clench around me. Milk me dry. Wanna feel it." Every word was a hard thrust sending sparks of pleasure through Nick's body.

Sam worked Nick's cock in a matching rhythm to Dean fucking him from behind and it took only seconds until Nick threw his head back, arched his body and spurted white ropes of come.

The hands on his hips tightened their grip to almost painful and through his own orgasm Nick felt Dean spasm deep inside him.

"Fuck!" Dean cried out, hips jerking, driving him even deeper into Nick. "Oh, god. Sammy!" The last bit was muffled maybe by Sam kissing Dean but Nick was too wrung out to turn his head.

Nick's shaky arms gave out when Dean collapsed on top of him and for a moment they just lay there. Dean's softening cock still deep in his ass and barely able to breathe with the heavy man pressing him into the mattress Nick couldn't feel better.

"That was good." Dean propped himself up on his elbows, taking his weight off of the man under him, and carefully slipped out of him and then all three men, Nick in the middle, stretched out with a content sigh.

Dozing off Nick decided that he liked threesomes.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick woke to a mouth on his cock. And on his right nipple?

Blinking his eyes open he tried to figure out what was going on. He must have made some kind of sound because the man sucking and nibbling on his nipple stopped and turned his head to look him in the eye.

The mouth on Nick's cock didn't stop, though. Wet and hot it went up and down his length, tongue tracing the underside, swirling around the head and dipping in the slit. It made it hard to think.

"Waky, waky." The first man said and Nick felt just a hint of stubble brushing his skin. "Ready for round two?"

Oh, right. Sam and Dean, threesome, whole night, whole menu. Nick must have dozen off for real after round one.

"Sam already caught my interest." Nick cleared his throat and tried to prop himself up to see what Sam was doing down there but Dean hold him back with a kiss. Nick parted his lips and invited Dean in and exploring and claiming Dean followed the invitation. He sucked at Nick's tongue, sucked the moans right out of his throat.

A large hand landed on his hip holding him firmly in place when Nick started to buck into Sam's mouth. Nick gasped and could only lay there and take what the two men dished out.

After a few breathless seconds Dean broke the kiss and smiled down at him.

"That caught your interest?"

Nick just nodded.

"Good." With that Dean scooted back down to Nick's chest, leaving a trail of kisses behind until his lips wrapped around the nipple again. He rolled the other one between his fingers and farther down Sam set a faster pace, working Nick's cock in earnest now. Nick threw his head back and fisted the sheets.

"Not gonna last." He gritted out while Sam took him deep in his mouth.

"That's the point." Dean mumbled around the nipple and added a little more pressure with his teeth. Nick arched into the feeling. "Gonna make you come. Gonna use you good. All fucked out." Every word was a kiss on Nick's chest while Dean was still rolling the other nipple between his fingers.

Sam slipped a finger between Nick's cheeks and patted his hole and that was it.

Nick arched off the mattress and came with a shout.

"That's it. You did good, Nick." Dean praised him and Nick fell back into the pillow while Sam jacked him through the spasms of his orgasm.

"He's so pretty when he comes." Sam said with his voice still rough from the blowjob. Nick didn't have the energy to open his eyes but the smile behind the words was clear.

"Just like you." Dean countered and gave Nick's chest one last pat. Nick wouldn't mind going back to sleep blissed out like he was but he doubted they were done with him just yet.

"Dean, hold his legs for a second." Sam didn't waste time.

They lifted his legs up and Sam placed something under Nick's hips, a pillow or something, leaving him open and vulnerable. At this point Nick was too exhausted to actually care how exposed he was and only sucked in a shuttered breath when lube-cold fingers touched his hole. Sam didn't bother with one or two fingers and shoved what felt like three or maybe four right in. Still pretty loose from their former activities Nick took them with barely any discomfort and after a few slow thrusts with Sam's fingertips brushing over his prostate, he only felt pleasure. Borderline to overstimulation his whole body shuddered. Nick whimpered and writhed on the fingers in his ass.

"Shh, it's good. You're doing good." Dean stroke his chest, calming him. "Sammy, I think he's ready."

With that the fingers disappeared, leaving him open and empty and Nick wasn't sure if the sigh escaping his lips was relief or frustration about the loss. Before his sluggish mind could figure it out Nick was bent in half. Sam planted his hands next to Nick's shoulders, pressing Nick's legs down with the strong muscles of his arms.

"Take a breath." Sam ordered, his face hovering only inches above Nick's, pupils blown wide with lust. Without any farther warnings Sam drove in, seated to the hilt in one quick thrust that caught Nick's breath, and immediately set a brutal pace.

"That's it, Sammy. Fuck him hard." Dean cheered him on and Nick had to grab the headboard to brace himself. Otherwise he would be in real danger of slamming his head with every thrust Sam made.

Sam hold the pace for a moment, grunting and panting in Nick's ear and placing hard kisses on his neck. Then Sam bit down. More out of surprise than pain Nick cried out and Sam froze.

"Did I hurt you?" His expression was caught somewhere between lust and worry. Nick would have laughed at that if it hadn't been for the thick cock deep in his ass and Sam twisting him like a pretzel.

"No …" He panted out. "Just surprised me … it's okay."

"You sure it's okay?" That was Dean, kneeling next to them he eyed the situation skeptical.

"Yeah." Nick swallowed thickly and wiggled his ass as far as he could in his position. "Would you move already?"

Sam laughed and kissed him on the mouth. Then he put a gentle bite in the curve of Nick's neck and without a warning started the brutal pace again.

The bites probably wouldn't even leave bruises and the small sparks of pain actually helped detracting Nick from the slowly increasing feeling of overstimulation in his lower parts. It was a sweet mixture of pleasure, a hint of pain and just this side of too much. Nick loved it and didn't care that he moaned like a cheap porn star.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Dean still right next to them, still watching. One hand on Sam's lower back and with the other one slowly stroking his own erection. For a second Nick's lust fogged mind cleared enough to realize that it was most likely him who would have to take care of that later. But then he closed his eyes and surrendered to the feeling of Sam's lips and teeth on his neck and their hips smashing together.

The grunts from Sam's throat became more guttural and he lost his rhythm, his hips just frantically snapping forward now. He was close. Nick clenched the muscles in his ass and gave Sam just that little extra to push him over the edge.

Sam cried out his release, spasming in and over Nick. Then he went still and lay heavily on Nick, his breath brushing Nick's ear.

"Hey, man." Dean cut through Sam's post-orgasmic doziness. "Don't crush him."

Reluctantly Sam rolled off of Nick who stretched his legs with a sigh. They lay side by side, fucked out and sleepy, and Nick felt his eyes drop and didn't fight it.

"Hey, no sleeping." Dean patted his shoulder. "You still have a job to do."

Nick rolled to his side and excepted the glass of water Dean brought him. While Nick drank the water in small sips Sam grabbed Dean and their lips met in a tender kiss. Stretched out, Sam half lying on Dean with their legs tangled up, they kissed. Deep and sweet like they were alone, just them in their own little world.

Nick swallowed against the lump in his throat, somehow this was more intimate than the sex.

When they finally broke apart they looked each other in the eye with love and affection clearly written on their faces.

"You know what?" Dean's voice was husky.

"Hmm?" Sam answered and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I really wanna try that mouth now." He smirked, planted a last quick kiss on Sam's lips and motioned Nick to scoot over to him.

Dean directed him in position until they were both lying on their sides with Nick farther down the bed. Nick doubted his arms or legs had enough energy left to support his weight so he was quite happy with this position which left him with a clear view on Dean's full erection, head dark red and leaking precome.

Behind him the mattress dipped.

"Here." Sam gave him a new condom. "Go slow." With that he spooned behind him, on eye-level with Dean, and above Nick's head they started again with the kissing.

Trapped between the two men, their arms crossing over him while they stroked and kneaded each other's backs from neck to the firm globes of their buttocks.

This wasn't about getting off as quickly as possible so Nick took his time. Long strokes with the flat of his tongue, lips barely closing over the tip and little licks around the crown while he rolled the balls gently in the other hand. The angle wasn't perfect but judging by the needy little noises Sam sucked right out of Dean's mouth Nick didn't do too bad.

In fact, those noises and that they completely ignored Nick, attention focused on each other, made Nick's cock twitch. By the time Dean couldn't hold back the swallow thrusts of his hips anymore and "please" and "Sammy" constantly falling from his lips, Nick was half-hard again.

With an encouraging nudge of his hips against Nick's shoulder blades Sam urged Nick to bring Dean over the edge. It only took a few pumps with his fist at the base and one hard sucking at the head and Dean was done for. He thrust in Nick's mouth, riding out his orgasm while Nick sucked him through it.

"You were right." Dean said still fighting to catch his breath. "That's one hell of a mouth."

"Told you." Sam patted Nick on the head and then simultaneously they grabbed him under the shoulders and dragged him up to lie between them.

"He liked it, too." Dean's eye fell on Nick's still half-hard cock. No way to hide that lying naked on his back right between them but Nick was too tired to care. He only hoped they were done for the night. C'mon, they all had come twice already and both times had been amazing for Nick. He didn't get hard that often while he was with a customer let alone come. But with this two men …

"Hmm, I wonder." Fingertips tip-tapped their way over Nick's chest and stomach and down the inside of his thigh.

"What do you wonder?" Dean asked and Nick felt fingertips on his other side mirroring Sam's movement until both hands were resting on his inner thighs, thumbs painting circles on the soft skin where his legs met the hip. They didn't touch his cock but Nick could feel the blood rushing down to his groin. He swallowed thickly and waited what the men would do next.

"I wonder if he looks pretty every time he comes." Sam answered and his fingertips ghosted over Nick's balls and left a feather-light trail up to the tip of his cock.

"Only one way to find out." Dean closed his hand around Nick's now full erection and with a groan Nick closed his eyes. Dean's hand just being there, without even moving, was nearly too much. He was sore and it felt like his nerves were on fire.

The coolness of the lube Sam generously drizzled all over his cock only brought relief for a second but then Dean started to squeeze and stroke and he twisted his hand just so when he reached the head. With a muffled scream Nick threw his head back.

"I can't." He gritted out, overwhelmed by the sensation of too much. "Can't."

"You can." Sam whispered in his ear. "Or do you want us to stop? We can stop. What do you want? Tell me. Shall we stop?"

"Don't stop." The words were out of his mouth before Nick even knew what he wanted to say.

"Don't stop." He repeated. "Please. Don't st..." He couldn't form words anymore.

"Thought so." Sam whispered and stroke Nick's throat. While Sam caressed him sweet and gently Dean worked his cock roughly, jacking him with no mercy, tugging hard at his balls. Little bites of pain mixed with overwhelming pleasure and within minutes Nick cried out his third orgasm.

"You did good." Sam kissed away the tears and stole little sobs from Nick's lips.

"You were right." Dean finally let go of his cock and Nick bit back a whimper of relief. "He looks pretty every time he comes."

Breathless and wrung out Nick just lay there and the two men settled in next to him, strong hands resting on his chest.

"You were awesome." Dean whispered but Nick was already half asleep. "Sleep now."


	4. Chapter 4

When Nick woke up the next morning he was alone in the bed. Somebody must have cleaned him up and pulled a blanket over him but he didn't recall any of that. Nick probably should get up but he was too content where he was to move. The sound of the shower running in the bathroom almost lulled him back to sleep until it was shut off and a minute later the bathroom door opened and only wearing a towel Dean came in, miles of smooth skin still slightly wet from the shower. Nick propped himself up on one elbow to enjoy the view when Dean bent down to get some clothes out of a tattered bag.

"You like what you see?" Dean asked without turning towards him.

"I … ehm … I didn't …" Ops, busted. Blushing Nick looked away but Dean only laughed and made a show of putting on his shirt.

"You okay?" Dean's expression turned from playful to concerned after he finished dressing. "Sore?"

Nick considered that for a moment before he shook his head. He was a bit sore and his muscles were a bit stiff but nothing serious.

"'m good."

"Awesome." Dean beamed at him. "Grab a shower, Sam should be back with breakfast any minute now and then I'll drop you off in town."

Shower sounded good so Nick rolled out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom.

"Walking funny over there, dude." Dean chuckled but had a concerned eye on him and Nick had to reassure him that he really was fine.

The hot water did wonders to his stiff muscles and Nick drew out the shower as long as he dared. When he came back to the main room fully dressed, his clothes had dried over night, the strong scent of coffee and cinnamon made his mouth water and his stomach grumble. He hadn't eaten much over the last few days but with the money he'd earned this night he would be good for a while.

To his surprise there stood three cups of coffee on the table and Sam gestured for him to join them. Reluctantly Nick sat down, this was not the usual morning after. Usually he was something to get rid off as soon as possible.

"Have a cinnamon roll." Dean nudged a bakery bag in his direction.

"Are you okay?" Now it was Sam's turn to ask the question. "I didn't hurt you too much ..." He gestured vaguely. "You know with the biting?"

"I'm good." Nick answered around a large bite of sweet bakery. God, was he hungry.

Without a word Dean coaxed him into eating two more.

"Last night was fun." Dean leaned back with his cup of coffee lazily in his hand. "We're in town for a couple of days …"

Nick never gave his number to customers. He gave it to Dean.

After breakfast Dean drove him back to town like he'd said he would and without questions dropped him off at a corner Nick pointed out not too far from Nick's apartment.

Tired but happy and with a fat wad of cash in his pocket Nick walked home. By now Aiden was probably close to calling the police, as if they would care about the disappearance of a hooker, especially a male hooker, because they watched out for each other and Nick hadn't been back during the night and hadn't called. Stupid mistake on his side but he'd been kinda distracted.

Thinking back a grin spread over his face. Yep, last night was totally worth a lecture from Aiden.

Nick fumbled for his key but the door was opened for him.

"Nick." Aiden looked him over. "What the hell, man?"

With a sheepish grin Nick squeezed pass him.

"You okay?" That question sounded familiar and Nick hurried to assure him that yes, he was totally fine.

"Saw you driving off with that guy. Seriously, are you suicidal?" Aiden followed him to the couch where Nick dropped with a sigh.

"I was desperate." He held up the money. "And it was worth it."

Aiden sat down next to him and eyed the money. "Do I want to know what you did for that?"

"Threesome." Nick let the word roll over his tongue. "And with any luck I get to do it again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to import the other parts of this series one by one but if you're impatient you can find the other stories here:  
> http://lady-emebalia.livejournal.com/


End file.
